


Plato frío

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Grita para mi, Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plato frío

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



**(07)**

Peter la toma de la cintura como si fuera algo delicado, como si él fuera capaz de cuidar sus _cosas_ , besándola de forma salvaje, el contraste entre sus dos naturalezas una ironía eterna.

Cuando se separan, las manos de Peter van a su cuello, apretándolo levemente, lo suficiente para que lo sienta.

—Grita para mi, Lydia.

Detrás de la barrera de energía, de las almas en pena que ascienden hasta el cielo en una espiral infinita, puede ver a los que una vez llamó sus amigos, las expresiones en sus rostros variando entre la traición y la furia. Allison la mira con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que Stiles, junto a ella, grita con fiereza, cualquier rastro del amor que una vez sintió por ella desaparecido.

El agarre en su cuello se hace más firme y la mueca en el rostro de Peter se vuelve más cruel.

—Vamos, Lydia, grita para mi.

A sus pies ve el cuerpo de Cora que yace en un charco de sangre, la forma en la que parece luchar por sobrevivir.

Lydia cierra los ojos y grita.

 

**(01)**

Es obvio que Peter trama algo, aunque nadie pueda precisar con exactitud qué.

Nuevamente han comenzado a ocurrir cosas extrañas en el pueblo, pero no parecen relacionarse entre sí de forma alguna.

La tierra de las tumbas de los Hale ha sido removida; algunos objetos sin importancia han desaparecido de lo de los Argent; faltan suministros en el inventario del hospital, lo mismo ocurre en la clínica de Deaton; los animales de todo el pueblo parecen asustados, escondiéndose de la vista de cualquier humano.

Han visto a Peter merodeando por el pueblo durante la noche y de alguna forma saben que esto tiene que ser su culpa, sólo la antesala de cualquiera que sea su plan.

Luego de dos meses de tensión y discusiones, Scott decide llamar a Derek y a Cora, porque van a necesitar todos los refuerzos posibles si van a tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a Peter.

El día que los hermanos Hale llegan a Beacon Hills, Lydia despierta en el bosque, recostada sobre el Nemeton. Tiene el cabello revuelto y ramitas enganchadas a su camisón, un frío extraño para esta época del año a su alrededor.

No sabe por qué le pasan estas cosas, cómo rayos es que es una banshee, cómo va a afectar eso su futuro. Tiene miedo y se siente sola de una forma sobrenatural y, por supuesto, es entonces cuando Peter sale de entre los árboles.

Parece realmente preocupado y se acerca a ella con calma, levantando las manos en señal de tregua, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lydia? Debes de haber venido dormida. ¿Necesitas que te ayude a volver a casa?

Peter le extiende la mano y ella sabe que no debe confiar en él, que esa sonrisa y esa preocupación son falsas y que el hombre sólo está esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Lydia toma la mano de Peter y éste sonríe aún más ampliamente.

—Excelente opción.

 

**(04)**

Está estudiando en su cuarto con Allison, Cora sentada en un rincón leyendo una revista. Ya se ha acostumbrado a estar todo el tiempo vigilada, además de que la chica al fin y al cabo no es _tan_ mala.

Han pasado una semana tranquila, sin ningún incidente mayor y eso sólo ha logrado incrementar la paranoia en todo el grupo. Stiles aún intenta borrar las pintadas hechas en su casa y la última vez que lo vio el chico tenía profundas marcas oscuras bajo los ojos. Supone que no es la única que no ha estado durmiendo bien, porque todos se ven algo cansados.

Está explicándole a Allison cómo resolver el último punto de la tarea de matemática, cuando de pronto _lo siente_ y cae de rodillas al suelo, gritando como siempre que sucede esto. Tiene frío y todo su cuerpo tiembla, las lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos, se abraza a sí misma y puede sentir como sus uñas se clavan en su propia carne, hiriéndola.

La sujetan entre Allison y Cora, la primera intentando tranquilizarla y la segunda impidiendo que se siga lastimando.

Cuando deja de gritar aún tiembla, recargando su cuerpo contra Cora, que es la que está más cerca, y mirando al vacío, volviendo poco a poco en sí.

—¿Lydia? Lydia, ¿qué ocurre? —escucha la voz de Allison como a través de un cristal, el calor que desprende el cuerpo de Cora lo único verdaderamente conciso a su alrededor.

—Aiden —susurra, levantándose del piso y saliendo del cuarto, sus pies llevándola sola a su destino.

—¿La detenemos? —escucha que Cora le pregunta en un susurro a Allison.

—No lo sé —y en otro momento a Lydia se le rompería un poquito el corazón al escuchar la preocupación en el tono de voz de su amiga, pero en estos momentos no está completamente en este mundo.

Vuelve en sí en el momento en que abre la puerta de su casa, las lágrimas finalmente corriendo por sus mejillas. Se tapa la boca con las manos y retrocede unos pasos, el cuerpo sin vida de Aiden en el umbral de su casa.

Siente que Cora la agarra por detrás, entrándola, y Allison se pone entre ella y el cuerpo, teléfono en mano y posiblemente hablando con Scott o Derek o la policía.

Los siguientes minutos pasan para ella como en una película, como si los viera a través de una pantalla y no como si los estuviera viviendo. La dejan sentada en un sillón, como una muñeca rota que ya ni siquiera sirve para verse bonita, Cora a su lado custodiando que nada más le ocurra.

Los demás van llegando poco a poco, personajes de una historia de la cual ella ya casi no es parte. Scott y Isaac llegan juntos y abrazan a Allison como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y Lydia, como espectadora y no como partícipe, nota que hay algo más ahí de lo que ella sabe. ¿En qué momento su mejor amiga dejó de confiarle trozos de su vida?

A los pocos minutos llega el sheriff con el resto de la policía de Beacon Hills, casi al mismo tiempo que Derek, Stiles y el señor Argent. Todos hablan entre ellos, susurrando teorías y mirándola de reojo, como si ella fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. 

—Te traje un vaso de agua —le dice Cora en ese tono brusco que la caracteriza y que Lydia ya ha distinguido como una forma de autodefensa más que como una muestra de desconfianza o rencor.

—Gracias —susurra, bebiendo un poco.

Odia sentirse tan poco dueña de su vida, odia sentirse tan poco ella. Se desconoce y eso es aterrador.

—Lamento tu pérdida —dice entre dientes Cora y Lydia sabe que le debe costar, porque no es un secreto para nadie lo mucho que la muchacha odia a los gemelos.

Lydia suelta un pequeño resoplido, aún mirando a la nada.

—¿Sabes? Sé que va a sonar horrible lo que voy a decir, pero en realidad no estoy mal porque él haya muerto —Cora la mira sin entender, así que ella continúa, dejando de mirar al vacío y posando su vista sobre la chica—. Mató a Boyd. Es uno de los responsables de la muerte de Erica. No era una buena persona y posiblemente se merecía lo que le ocurrió. Pero… pero yo estuve con él y es horrible saber que alguien que vibraba de vida… bueno, de vida y de otras cosas… —dice, haciendo un gesto con las cejas y ve como Cora resopla una risa—. Pero alguien que vibraba de vida junto a ti… que sea asesinado y dejado en la puerta de tu casa… Lo odiaba, pero encontrarlo así no es agradable, ¿sabes?

—Si lo odiabas, si sabías que era una basura, ¿por qué estabas con él? —le pregunta la chica, sin comprender.

Lydia se encoge de hombros, volviendo a mirar a la nada.

—En realidad no estaba con él, sólo teníamos sexo. Y, para serte sincera, ni siquiera sé por qué hacía eso. Supongo que estoy teniendo tendencias autodestructivas últimamente.

Cora la mira con una ceja enarcada y Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. De todas formas, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios y vuelve a enfocarse Cora.

—También sé de Psicología, por cierto.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco y esta es una de las conversaciones más normales que ha tenido en el último tiempo.

Quiere de vuelta su vida y, por suerte, falta poco para que todo termine.

 

**(02)**

—¡Te vimos con él! —la acusa Stiles, una expresión traicionada en el rostro.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, una mano en la cintura y la frente en alto.

—Me está siguiendo a todos lados, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es tomar ventaja de eso.

—Lo dejaste entrar en tu casa —dice Scott, como si ella lo hubiese olvidado.

—Sí, lo sé, genio, estuve ahí. Además, sólo me ayudó a entrar los víveres que traje de la tienda y luego se fue.

—Lydia, esto no es un chiste —le dice Allison, una expresión preocupada en su rostro—. Peter es peligroso, no debes permitirle acercarse a tí. Ya sabes que si lo ves cerca debes llamarnos e iremos a ayudarte.

Vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, porque a veces siente que habla con niños con problemas de comprensión. ¿En qué está hablando? ¿En ruso? Ciertamente podría, aunque su acento no es tan bueno, pero duda que sus amigos lo aprecien.

Scott suspira, negando con la cabeza y Lydia no tiene un buen presentimiento.

—No nos dejas otra opción, Lydia. Vamos a comenzar a cuidarte por turnos, para que siempre estés acompañada en caso de que Peter aparezca.

Mira con incredulidad a Scott y siente como la furia comienza a bullir dentro de ella.

—¿Van a comenzar a _vigilarme_?

—No te lo tomes así, es por tu…

Apunta con su dedo a Scott y el chico se calla.

—No te atrevas a decir que es por mi propio bien, McCall.

—Lydia… —comienza a decir Allison, intentando calmarla, pero ella niega con la cabeza, furiosa.

—No. ¿Saben qué? Hagan lo que quieran. ¿Quieren vigilarme como a la loca que creen que soy? ¡Háganlo, no me importa! Sólo no me molesten mientras estudio.

—¿Crees que a nosotros nos divierte esto mucho más que a ti? —le espeta Cora, claramente fastidiada—. Despierta, princesa, no eres el centro del universo.

—Lo siento, ¿pero qué hace ella aquí? Ya ha demostrado que prefiere golpear antes de pensar y la última vez terminó en el hospital, ¿quieren confiar mi vida en sus manos?

—Cuidado con lo que dices —le advierte Cora, sacando las garras y poniendo los ojos dorados.

—Querida, no te tengo miedo. Sé cómo manejar a los hombres lobos.

Cora gruñe y Lydia la mira con el mentón en alto, desafiante.

—¡Basta! Nos turnaremos para cuidar a Lydia y _nadie_ se peleará con nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Odia no poder opinar sobre lo que va a pasar con su vida. Los odia a todos.

 

**(06)**

Cuando todos llegan a los límites del Nemeton, Lydia ya está parada sobre él, el cuerpo desfallecido de Cora a sus pies, la sangre manando de él. Puede ver la incredulidad plasmada en los rostros de todo el grupo, como si no pudieran o no quisieran comprender lo que está ocurriendo.

—¿Lydia? —pregunta con un hilo de voz Allison.

—Lo siento tanto —dice ella, su voz algo cortada—. No me dejaron opción. Él va a ayudarme. Él… él me quiere —susurra y sabe que suena como una tonta, como una loca desquiciada con su cabello alborotado, su maquillaje corrido, la ropa desarreglada—. Él me dijo que me quiere y que si lo ayudo vamos a estar juntos. Me dijo que entonces estas cosas van a dejar de pasarme.

—¡Cora! —el grito desgarrador de Derek, que acaba de llegar junto a Scott, es como un trueno en la noche. El hombre intenta avanzar, pero el campo protector que Lydia ha puesto se lo impide y entonces ruge, sus ojos brillando azules y su rostro completamente transformado—. ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?!

—No importa. Ella no importa —dice Lydia—. Sólo importamos nosotros.

—Sí, sólo importamos nosotros —coincide Peter, llegando finalmente. El hombre se acerca a Lydia, sonriendo, y ella corresponde el gesto, extendiéndole la mano para que la tome—. Todo va a acabar pronto, Lydia. Todo va a acabar.

Peter la toma de la cintura como si fuera algo delicado, como si él fuera capaz de cuidar sus _cosas_ , besándola de forma salvaje, el contraste entre sus dos naturalezas una ironía eterna.

 

**(03)**

Ya ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que ha despertado sobre el Nemeton y ya casi ni le espanta encontrarse con Peter al abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días, Lydia.

Se incorpora, abrazándose a sí misma, el frío sobrenatural que siempre la sigue helándole el alma. Está cansada, muy cansada. Sólo quiere que todo esto termine, que las cosas mejoren, poder volver a acostarse sin temer despertar lejos de casa.

—Quiero que todo esto acabe —dice, más para ella que para Peter.

El hombre se acerca a ella, dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro. Lydia se estremece y Peter sonríe, divertido.

—No quiero hacerte nada, Lydia. Al menos nada malo. ¿Por qué lastimar a una chica tan bella e inteligente como tú? Yo también quiero que esto termine, ¿sabes? Pero es imposible. Mientras Scott y su manada sigan dando vueltas, jamás podremos estar en paz. No confían en ti, ¿cierto? Te consideran una amenaza, ¿cuánto van a tardar en decidir que te quieren muerta? No podemos hacer nada, a menos…

—¿A menos? —pregunta, un nudo en la garganta.

—A menos que unamos fuerzas. Tú y yo juntos, Lydia. No importa nadie más. Ellos creen que estamos locos, quieren destruirnos. Pero tú y yo, unidos, podemos hacer que todo esto acabe.

Peter le sonríe con un cariño que sólo puede ser falso, aunque siendo que el hombre está obsesionado con ella todo es posible. Se muerde el labio, nerviosa, porque no sabe qué hacer.

—¿Y cómo quieres hacer eso?

La sonrisa de Peter se ensancha.

—Sólo necesitamos un plan, uno nuestro. Tú y yo contra ellos.

Lydia asiente y el plan comienza a formarse en su cabeza.

 

**(08)**

Lydia cierra los ojos y grita.

Puede sentir los espíritus respondiendo a ella, el poder que le otorgan corriendo por sus venas. Peter tenía razón, se siente más poderosa que nunca, más poderosa que cualquiera que alguna vez haya conocido. Es una con los espíritus que ahora la obedecen, una con la muerte que siempre ha rodeado Beacon Hills.

—Muy bien, Lydia, muy bien —dice Peter, mirándola con ojos febriles a causa de la locura— Ahora sólo necesitas finalizar el sacrificio, ¡y seré el Alfa nuevamente! ¡Seré el Alfa más poderoso que este mundo alguna vez haya conocido!

Al abrir los ojos puede ver el terror en los rostros de quienes alguna vez fueron sus amigos… pero que hoy son su familia.

—No —dice, una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, los espíritus arremolinándose a su alrededor.

—¿Qué?

La incredulidad en el rostro de Peter es exquisita y Lydia se siente más que nunca como el gato que juguetea con el ratón antes de comérselo.

—Dije que no, Peter. ¡Cora!

De un salto, la muchacha se levanta, sacando sus garras y abalanzándose sobre Peter, a quien toma por sorpresa y que por eso puede defenderse a duras penas. Con un movimiento de muñeca, los espíritus se agolpan en su mano, la daga sagrada formándose entre sus dedos.

Cora sostiene a Peter contra el suelo y Lydia se tira sobre él, sentada con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Da la primera puñalada antes de que el hombre pueda decir algo y éste suelta un alarido que hace que la tierra tiemble, pero que a ella ya no la asusta.

—Francamente, _querida_ , esperaba que cuando estuviéramos en esta posición fuéramos sólo tú y yo. Nunca me he inclinado hacia el exhibicionismo —dice a duras penas Peter, mirándola con profundo odio.

Lydia vuelve a darle una puñalada y otra, y otra, cada una sacándole un grito de dolor al hombre.

—No soy tu juguete, no soy tu muñeca, no soy tu querida. ¿Crées que soy estúpida? ¿Crées que puedes manipularme cuando se te plazca? ¡Mi nombre es Lydia Martin, nadie es mejor que yo!

Ve como Peter se ahoga en su propia sangre, la vida drenándose de su cuerpo con cada puñalada. Con cada golpe la daga va haciéndose más frágil y cuando esta ya ha desaparecido, cuando los espíritus ya la han abandonado y el ritual ha terminado, Lydia sigue golpeando el cuerpo sin vida de Peter, de aquel que la ha atormentado por tanto tiempo.

No es hasta que siente que alguien la abraza por detrás, separándola del cuerpo de Peter, que reacciona. Se revuelve, gritando, porque no quiere que nadie la toque, no quiere que nadie la vea en este estado. Cubierta por la sangre de un psicópata y con la expresión demente que lleva en este momento.

Pero al girarse descubre a Cora, tan manchada de sangre como ella y con una expresión abierta y sincera en el rostro.

Las dos muchachas se abrazan y puede sentir como Cora acaricia su cabello, intentando calmarla.

—Está muerto, Lydia, lo has hecho. Ha acabado, ya todo ha acabado.

Lydia siente como las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, éstas son lágrimas de felicidad.

 

**(05)**

—¡Corre!

Hace lo que Cora le dice, porque aunque aún no soporte del todo a la chica sabe cuando está diciendo algo sensato.

La mayoría del grupo está luchando contra Peter en la otra punta de Beacon Hills y el único motivo por el que Cora está con ella es que era la que tenía el turno para cuidarla. Por primera vez está feliz de que la estuvieran vigilando, porque sino Ethan la hubiese matado sin lugar a dudas.

El muchacho, casi enloquecido tras la muerte de su hermano, comenzó a echarle la culpa a Lydia por su muerte. No es la primera vez que intenta matarla, pero sí la primera que casi lo logra.

Espera durante largo rato escondida en una de las aulas vacías de la escuela y casi salta del susto cuando Cora entra. La chica pone los ojos en blanco, limpiándose la sangre de la mejilla.

—No te preocupes, ya no va a molestarte.

—¿Lo…?

Cora asiente con la cabeza, sentándose en una silla a su lado.

—Se lo dejé a Deaton. Me miró como si fuera un monstruo, pero no me dijo más nada. Supongo que hasta él aceptaba que estos dos eran peores que yo.

—Pero… pero no te has convertido un Alfa.

—Eso es porque él compartía ese poder con su hermano. Para poder convertirme en Alfa debería haberlos matados a los dos.

Lydia asiente, comprendiendo.

—Por eso Peter no se convirtió en Alfa, ahora tiene sentido.

Cora la mira de reojo, pero no comenta nada. El plan en la cabeza de Lydia se sigue armando, todo casi listo para llevar a cabo la ceremonia con la cual tendrá el poder para asesinar a Peter. Sólo necesita un pequeño detalle, alguien que la ayude, el cebo para que Peter realmente crea que está haciendo un sacrificio para convertirlo en Alfa nuevamente.

Mira a Cora, que ha sacado su móvil para ver si tiene una llamada de su hermano, y lo que dicen debe ser cierto y ahora está loca, porque no puede ser que esté por hacer lo que está por hacer.

—¿Quiéres matar a Peter? —pregunta y a Cora se le resbala el móvil de las manos.

—¿Qué?

—Que si quiéres matar a Peter.

Cora cierra las manos en puños, sus labios unidos en una fina línea.

—Él mató a mi hermana.

—Y arruinó mi vida. Tengo un plan para acabarlo, pero nadie puede saberlo, ni siquiera Derek o Scott.

Cora la mira en silencio durante varios minutos, como asegurándose de que puede confiar en ella. Finalmente asiente y Lydia sonríe.

—Te escucho.

 

**(09)**

Aún tiene el cabello húmedo por el baño que tomó hace un rato y Cora duerme recostando la cabeza sobre su regazo, exhausta por todo lo que ha tenido que hacer. Están sobre el sillón de los McCall y ya se han ido casi todos, sólo quedan Derek, Scott y Allison.

Puede ver como el sol comienza a salir por el horizonte y se pregunta qué estarán haciendo los que no están aquí. ¿Isaac y Stiles estarán por salir hacia el colegio? ¿El Sheriff estará en la estación cubriendo la muerte de Peter? Acaricia el cabello de Cora distraídamente, dejando que su mente vague, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de saber que el monstruo ya no está allí para atormentarla.

—Te traje un té —le dice Allison, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce. Trae en sus manos una taza humeante y Lydia la acepta con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor. Tranquila. _Liberada_.

Allison asiente y le da un apretón en la mano, viéndose algo culposa.

—Lamento no haber confiando en ti.

Lydia se encoge de hombros, para luego tomar un poco de su té.

—No te preocupes, era parte del plan. Para engañar a tu enemigo primero tienes que engañar a tus amigos.

Allison suelta una risa baja, negando con la cabeza. Lydia se permite sonreír, disfrutando del té y la compañía.

Luego de unos segundos su amiga carraspea, mirándola con una sonrisa pícara. Lydia enarca una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Así que… ¿Cora?

Lydia bufa, porque por supuesto que Allison iba a ir hacia allí.

—No te hagas ideas erradas, Allison. Sólo somos compañeras de batalla, si eso es posible, no tengo nada con la chica lobo.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento —dice su amiga, pero aún sonríe divertida.

Lydia toma otro sorbo de té y se permite sonreír con picardía.

—Pero pregúntame nuevamente en un mes, quizás mi respuesta haya cambiado.

Desde la cocina se escucha como una taza se rompe y a Derek maldiciendo. Allison ríe y Lydia sigue sonriendo, porque ha logrado matar al monstruo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su vida es suya nuevamente.

Es libre.


End file.
